Millvale
Millvale is a computer-animated high fantasy adventure film directed by Brad Bird and released by Paramount Pictures and produced by Nickelodeon Movies, C3 Entertainment and Amblin Entertainment. The film stars Xavier Mosley, Cedryc Mosley and Braiden Patton as the main protagonists of the film. It will include an animated short called, The Loud of Laughter. Plot In the year 1403, a goddess named Glaidreal (Ellen DeGeneres) discovers a basket holding three sleeping infants. She brings them to the king (Tom Kenny) and the queen (Elissa Knight). They name them, Xavier (Xavier Mosley), Cedryc (Cedryc Mosley) and Braden (Braiden Patton). The king and queen hope they will be something special. In 1419, the Fellows are grown up, living in a cottage in the Grass Fields. Later, they head off to the village. After they arrive, they meet their old friend Scott Sackvile (Christopher Lloyd), who is selling his old stuff. Xavier buys his crystal ball. After they leave, Sackvile discovers black clouds in the distance and alerts the villagers. Meanwhile, the Fellows arrive home. Before they could go inside, all the townsfolk at the castle are in worry. They arrive to find out what is going on. One man tells them the evil wizard Zaldon (Hank Azaria) is coming to Millvale with an army. As Reginald Thom (J.K. Simmons), the founder of the land, tries to calm them down, the Fellows volunteer to stop Zaldon, alone. Sackvile tries to make them reconsider, however, Xavier responds that they will leave tomorrow. Later that night, the Fellows return home for their journey tomorrow. After they get to the door, Xavier notices Sackvile packing his things, as he is leaving. Xavier goes to him and wonders why he is leaving. Sackvile says that he is leaving because that after Zaldon's army comes to the village, Zaldon will kill him. He decides to go far away if he comes. He gives him his wand as something to remember him by. They say their goodbyes and Sackvile leaves. The next day, before their journey to the Forbidden Land, they give them weapons to defend themselves. The king gives Cedryc his Invulnerable Sword and Reginald gives Braden arrows and a bow. Everyone wishes them luck as the Fellows set off to the Forbidden Land. Meanwhile, Zaldon looks at the view of the village and castle. Then, his two human minions, Hargon (Patton Oswalt) and Ivar (Bill Hader) show him his crystal ball, as it shows the Fellows on their journey. Surprised a bit, Zaldon decides to wait for their arrival. With the Fellows, they go through the Dark Woods. After going in, they hear a screech, they run to the exit of the Woods. Before they could, Cedryc gets bitten by a spider, which was the one that screeched. In need of aid, they encounter a pub after they exit the woods. After entering, they ask the owner, Kindred (Richard Kind) if they can find someone to help with Cedryc's bite. A king called MacGuff (Richard McGonagle) brings them to his castle, as he has a cure for a screeching spider bite (and invites them to dinner in the process). Later, Cedryc feels better after taking the cure, then notices a cellar. He enters the cellar defending himself with his sword. When he gets all the way down there, he encounters a goblin midget named Croblib (Dee Bradley Baker), who was captured by MacGuff after he left the Forbidden Land for betraying Zaldon. Cedryc unchains him, as he ask for freedom. Not knowing he lied, Croblib tries to eat Cedryc (as he never had anything to eat in months). Though, Cedryc escapes the cellar and locks Croblib back in. He finds the others at the dinner table and joins them. MacGuff found out about Cedryc and the cellar, though he does not blame him, as he was curious. After Xavier tells him about their journey, MacGuff gives them a horse named Pomentine. The Fellows continue the journey on their horse. After they depart, Croblib escapes the cellar and goes to hunt Cedryc. The Fellows ride Pomentine by day and night. After they arrive to the Cave of Chasm, they leave Pomentine behind and continue on foot. Not noticing the sign, "Beware of Dragon", they enter. After going inside, they notice a bunch of skeletons of knights and carvings on the walls. Then a roar occurs. The Fellows run to the exit. As they get to the bridge, the dragon appears right behind them. Xavier shoots one of its wings off, then the dragon knocks his wand out of his hand with its tail. Xavier finds a staff from a wizard's skeleton and grabs it. Before he could use it, the dragon grabs him. Xavier decides to shoot the bridge down, causing the dragon to plummet, with Xavier still in its grasp, he tells them to save themselves. Xavier fights the dragon, while falling. Cedryc and Braden exit the cave and were shocked by Xavier's sacrifice, Cedryc waits for him to come out, as he thinks he might still be alive. Braden declines to wait, as they do not have much time until the army comes. They both continue the journey. Zaldon is pleased with how Xavier sacrificed himself, although is irked that his companions escaped the dragon. He decides to send the wolves out to kill them. Later that night, Cedryc and Braden decide to sleep in a cave for tonight. Croblib finds Cedryc and starts to approach, instead he hides from two knights who arrive to the cave and take them. They wake up the next day in Castle Angor, where they are reunited with Xavier, who survived. Lord Lawrenthal (Stephen Merchant) arrives and the Fellows inform him of their situation. Lawrenthal decides to give them help with his army of knights and head knight Articus (Roger Craig Smith). After the Fellows and the knights leave Castle Angor and head for the Forbidden Land, the wolves arrive and attack. After the attack, the Fellows are still remaining, some knights are wounded and killed by the wolves and Articus, who is about to die, tells them to continue their journey on their own. They promise to avenge him and the others who helped them. Furious of stopping the wolves, Zaldon decides to wait for them to come. The Fellows arrive at the Forbidden Land. They encounter half of the goblin army blocking the bridge to Zaldon's tower and they fight them off. When Cedryc gets knocked out by one, Braden goes to save him, however, the goblins they are fighting are blocking the way. Braden holds them off and Xavier goes to the tower. After he enters, he and Zaldon duel and ends with Zaldon using with staff sending Xavier launched out of the tower and back to the village. After dealing with the goblins, Braden goes to find Cedryc. After he finds him, he is locked in a dungeon. He rescues him in the process and sneak into Zaldon's chamber. They look in the crystal ball and see Xavier back in the village, who is killed by the cruel landing he had. Shocked to discover his death, they decide to stop the army themselves by looking for a spell for goblins. However, Zaldon returns and notices the two. Meanwhile with Xavier, his body lies in the crash and everyone arrives to see his body dead on the ground. In the split second, he awakes from his death. He informs everyone to alert the king and queen that the army is coming. Back at the Forbidden Land, Cedryc and Braden are in a cage, outside and above a lava moat to die. Zaldon sends his army to the village. As they start to leave the tower, an army of knights arrive with Xavier and draw out Zaldon's army. Xavier saves his companions at the end. Croblib finally catches up with Cedryc and charges at him. Cedryc moves aside and Croblib falls in the lava moat. The Fellows and the knights return to the village and have Zaldon taken prisoner. Later, they are rewarded with a chest of treasure and are given the name "The Protectors of Millvale". The villagers bow before them and the Fellows depart Millvale for another adventure. Cast * Xavier Mosley as Xavier the Red * Cedryc Mosley as Cedryc the Swordsman * Braiden Patton as Braden the Archer * Elissa Knight as Queen Isra Oling * Tom Kenny as King Birimer Oling * Hank Azaria as Zaldon the Black * Patton Oswalt as Hargon * Bill Hader as Ivar * Ellen DeGeneres as Glaidreal * Christopher Lloyd as Scott "Old Man" Sackvile * Richard McGonagle as King MacGuff * Dee Bradley Baker as Croblib * Tom Kane as the Narrator Additional voices * Cristina Pucelli as Rosie Homiroy * Kristen Schaal as Holga Omarth * J.K. Simmons as Reginald Thom * Richard Kind as Kindred * Stephen Merchant as Lord Lawrenthal * Roger Craig Smith as Sir Articus Production Creator and voice of Xavier the Red, Xavier Mosley, thought of the idea since 2015, but the story was very different. The original story of the film began with the Fellows being born in the stone-age, then a snow blizzard freezes them and they thaw out centuries later in the medieval times. One day, a man wonders what the future would be like, so they freeze themselves again and wake up in the present (the 21st century). The title was originally going to be "Movie", then "Adventures in Millvale", then "Adventures in Millvale: The Film", before taking the name "Millvale". The Fellows were originally going to be wearing cavemen clothes in the stone-age, then wear middle-aged clothes in the medieval time, then wear modern day clothes in the present. The film was to be traditionally animated, but decided to do it in computer-animated as Mosley wanted to "add" more CGI Nick films. Reception Rotten Tomatoes gives a 77% "Certified Fresh" rating based on 96 positive reviews and 17 negative reviews. The site's critical consensus reads: "While not comedic, Millvale ''brings lots of adventure and action to Nickelodeon's table. Or round table, per se." Expanted franchise Scrapped television series After the release of the film, Xavier Mosley (creator, also director of the film and voice of Xavier) was going to a television show of the film called, ''Adventures in Millvale, and to have three seasons and 39 episodes. Xavier Mosley, Christopher Lloyd, Tom Kenny, Cristina Pucelli and Kristen Schaal would have reprise their roles, with the exception of Cedryc Mosley, Braiden Patton and Elissa Knight, who are voiced by Griffin Gluck, Jacob Hopkins and Jennifer Hale respectively in the show. Unfortunately, the idea for the series was scrapped. Prequel Xavier Mosley also announces that there will be a prequel revolving around Old Man Sackvile (voiced by Christopher Lloyd) called, The Tale of Sackvile. The film will be released by Paramount Pictures and produced by C3 Entertainment and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Video game Paramount Digital Entertainment and Telltale Games collaborate on making a video game for Millvale called Millvale: The Game. Possible sequels Mosley will probably do two sequels for the film entitled "Millvale: The Next Chapter", and "Millvale: The Final Chapter". Category:Films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:C3 Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Adventure Category:PG-Rated films Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas Category:Films set in the Middle Ages Category:Millvale Category:Computer-animated films